Domando a la fiera
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: Marian Cross siempre estuvo consciente de que todo lo importante en su vida lo lograría con esfuerzos, pero nunca pensó que entre esas cosas estaría el corazón de una mujer MarianX Klaud ONESHOT


Hola buenas!! Espero todos estén bien.

Aquí mi segundo en dgray y mi primero de esta pareja, espero les guste.

Dgray-man no me pertenece.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Al General Marian Cross pocas veces en su vida escuchó un "no" de la boca de una fémina y las pocas veces que lo escuchó en la conversación nunca se vio inmiscuida la palabra sexo, pero el día que conoció a quien actualmente era su compañera de armas: Klaud Nine, supo que por mucho que adornara sus diálogos con palabras hermosas y sus días de lucha con hermosas flores ella no sedería, esas miradas fieras que parecían cargadas de odio no cesarían, era una tigresa disfrazada de domadora.

Y cuando dejó de verla como una delicada flor, supo cual era su problema.

No conseguiría nada dándole flores a un carnívoro, ni caricias de gatito casero a un tigre salvaje.

Debía cambiar su estrategia de conquista.

Usar el sigilo y atacar, usar sus propias garras y acorralarla, mostrarle que él, tanto como ella tenía un tigre encerrado que ansiaba encontrar compañía.

Cuando aquellos pensamientos cruzaban su cabeza se encontraba a mitad de una importante junta con los demás Generales y como siempre, poco le importó que lo miraran confundidos cuando, una sonrisa surcó su cara, como si hubiera descubierto la forma de asesinar al Conde del milenio y sus Noah.

**-¿Sucede algo General Cross?-**preguntó Komui, curioso.

**-No, nada**.-le dio una rápida mirada a Klaud y la vio resoplar, como si supiera que aquel comportamiento del pelirrojo de alguna manera retorcida estaba relacionado con su integridad física y salud mental.

No pasaron 15 minutos cuando todos estaban camino a la salida y en ese momento optó por hacer su jugada ganadora, si esto no funcionaba con ella, nada lo haría.

Se quedó reposando en su silla, esperando que los demás salieran, sabiendo que, Klaud, como era habitual sería una de las últimas en salir. Cuando estuchó la silla a su costado derecho moverse y vio la figura del pequeño Lau Shimi subir al hombro de su ama listo para marcharse, se levantó rígido, sintiéndose por primera vez nervioso en mucho tiempo.

Tomó el suficiente aire en los pulmones para realizar su siguiente movimiento, extendió su brazo y la sostuvo de la muñeca halándola hacia él, apegándola a su cuerpo antes de que ella intentara zafarse de su abrazo, la empujó hasta la puerta cerrándola con brusquedad con el peso de ambos.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Froi Tiodoll volteó rápidamente al escuchar la puerta estrellándose a sus espaldas y miró a su compañero Sokaro que negaba con la cabeza mientras una sádica sonrisa surcaba sus labios antes de responderle a la pregunta que le hacía con la mirada.

-**Creo que nos quedaremos sin un general.**

**-¿Está intentando algo de nuevo con Klaud?-**alcanzó a preguntar Komui al verlos parados delante de la puerta, mientras los generales le respondían asintiendo simultáneamente.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Con la cabeza descansando en el hueco entre su cuello, inhalando su aroma a rosas y sintiendo su respiración chocar con sus cabellos, muy cerca de su oreja.

-**Cross.-**escuchó su nombre salir de sus labios casi como un gemido reprimido**.-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, idiota?-**

**- Domando a la Fiera, cariño.**

Y en un movimiento sorpresivo que dejó atónitos tanto a Lau Shimi en el suelo, como a su ama, se hizo dueño de sus labios, no en una caricia tierna como muchas veces pensó hacerlo, si no en un beso posesivo, abrazador, como un incendio que quema todo a su paso, tomando territorio, hasta que por fin ella cedió, abriendo su boca y dejando que su inquieta lengua explorara su húmeda cavidad, disfrutando del sabor a menta en su pal…

Una punzada intensa en su entrepierna…

Y

Todo se puso negro, tan negro como la boca de un lobo.

Lo último que escuchó antes de caer entre el vacilante mundo de los inconscientes fue:

-**Si crees que soy un numerito fácil, Marian Cross Estas muy equivocado, imbécil.**

Dos horas después despertó en la enfermería de la orden, con unos colmillos pequeños marcados en su tobillo derecho y con la sensación de que su entrepierna no había sido lo único afectado.

Pero algo se había grabado a fuego en su sistema, Klaud Nine era formidable, tanto como guerrera como con la pasión que corría por sus venas y si tendría que efectuar un plan de ataque tan complicado como los que solía hacer para enfrentar a sus enemigos, no lo dudaría puesto que en su lista de objetivos se encontraba el volver a poseer esos labios.

Y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

**-Enfermera, ¿está segura que mi maestro está bien?-**la mujer dudosa miró la habitación donde la estruendosa risa del General se escuchaba.

**-Han de ser los calmantes que le suministramos. Sr. Allen no se preocupe**.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Jeje aquí eh dejado ver una parte algo loca xD "psicótica" del General, y bueno XD nadie dijo que el plan funcionaria del todo.

Aquí pienso yo que de alguna manera Klaud le corresponde, xD pero con su carácter que tiene no se va a dejar llevar tan fácil y se la veo difícil a Marian.

Otra cosa, este fic nació gracias a que la bruja me dijo "Bruja quiero leer algo de KlaudxCross" y yo le digo "bruja se muy poco de estos dos… " xD y de alguna manera terminé escribiendo este oneshot que espero les guste.

Acepto todo tipos de opiniones en los Review

**LadyScorpio**


End file.
